


Aeipathy

by YellowCurtins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (Not really underage), (cause who dont love a good SB), Angst, Angst and Romance, Complicated Relationships, Dark, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Sad bois, Slow Burn, Swearing, Underage Smoking, Violence, dark humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCurtins/pseuds/YellowCurtins
Summary: A spin off to 'Antithesis' were we follow Hwang Hyunjin through various problems, mostly concerning affairs of the heart.Angsty, cold, but kinda romantic in a weird way.Authors Note: You don't have to read the first book but it may clear up somethings as the story continues on.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.

The empty train car pulled to an abrupt halt outside of a dimly lit platform. A tall boy got off and as the train pulled away from the empty stop you could hear the faint echo of his footsteps against the pavement. 

The boy made his way through the busy city and down a dark alley, one that would usually send shivers down an average person’s spine.

Hwang Hyunjin was no average person of course. Because average people were weak and scared.

Hyunjin was not.

He could hear faint laughter coming from one side of the alley, probably some nut job who had too much to drink.

The boy turned a corner heading toward the back of a convenient store and knocked loudly on the steel door.

A moment later, a large man in his 40’s peered his head out letting out a laugh before fully opening the door.

“Hyunjin, come in.”

“Nah just give me the stuff I got to get home.”

“Parents home tonight?”

Hyunjin just nodded looking behind him.

“Alright wait here a sec.”

The man went back inside leaving him alone in the dark alley. A cat ran out from under a box scaring the shit out of him. 

“Geezus…” he muttered holding a hand over his chest.

“Nasty little bitch, isn’t he?” 

Hyunjin looked up at the man. “Your cat?”

“No neighbors… ought to get rid of the thing.”

Hyunjin frowned.

“Right here, your usual.”

Hyunjin took the 10 packs of Belmont’s and placed them in his backpack.

“Thanks Danny.” He handed the man 100 and turned to leave.

“Prices have gone up.”

Hyunjin scoffed turning back around. “Our deal is 100 Dan.”

The man shrugged leaning against the door. “I’m already risking a lot by serving to a minor… besides there are new taxes on this kind of shit.”

Hyunjin sighed not wanting to start a fight.

He fished into his pocket pulling out another 20.

“Take it or leave it.”

The man took the money smiling.

“Pleasure doing business with you Hwang.” He nodded before heading back inside, leaving Hyunjin alone in the dark.

“Asshole…” he muttered walking back in the direction he had come in. He took the almost empty pack in his pocket and lit one up, slowly inhaling the bitter taste and breathing it out through his nose causing his mouth to burn.

He stalked off into the night, cigarette in hand and a burn in his throat.

“Hyunjin.”

“Hyunjin.”

“Hwang Hyunjin wake the fuck up!”

Hyunjin opened his eyes only to squint as a bright ray of sunlight clouded his vision. He let out an annoyed grunt already knowing who it was that awoke him.

“What.” He asked closing his eyes again.

“The class is nearly over you slept the whole time.” Minho spoke tapping his pencil against the desk.

“Your point?” The ravenett responded, grabbing Minho’s pencil in the process and throwing it across the empty desk in front of them. 

Minho scoffed beside him.

“The teacher’s pissed at you.” “Says you might not graduate if you don’t get your markup.”

Hyunjin rubbed his face letting out a frustrated sigh. 

Sure, he wasn’t great in school, but he never failed a course, especially not before he was supposed to graduate in a month. 

“You don’t have a lot of time left…” 

Hyunjin scowled at the boy next to him. “You don’t think I know that?”

Minho let out a sigh just as the bell rang out. Their fellow peers packed their things away leaving behind the two boys.

They got up and made their way to the door, Hyunjin trailing behind, his head down.

“Mr. Hwang, you and I need to have a talk.” 

Hyunjin groaned as his teacher’s voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“I’ll catch up with you guys.” 

Minho nodded waving to their teacher before heading out the door.

“Have a seat.”

Hyunjin stalked over to where his teacher sat behind the old wood desk. He took a seat purposely letting his bag hit the floor with a rather loud smack. 

His teacher sighed.

“Hyunjin.” “This is your last month before graduation.”

Hyunjin sighed, letting his head fall back.

“Your Mark is 48% so at the moment you are failing this class. You haven’t handed in any assignments and have done poorly on almost all the tests. How do you expect to graduate if you can’t get over the 50% mark?”

The boy frowned shrugging his shoulders.

“Look, I’m going to give you a chance.” “If you can't get into me all 6 assignments we had this semester the week before graduation… I’ll do my best to pass you.”

Hyunjin nodded his head, standing up to pick his bag up.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

He walked toward the door.

“And Hyunjin…”

He stopped but didn’t turn around.

“In the real world, your teachers aren’t going to be around to chase you down for assignments and marks, so learn to grow up a bit.”

With that Hyunjin left, slamming the door in the process.

“Asshole.” He muttered and walked down the empty hallways toward the exit.

*****

Hyunjin didn’t meet with his friends right away. He had made his way to the park a block down and was now sitting comfortably on one of the wooden benches by the pond. 

He placed a cigarette between his lips and lit the tip.

There wasn’t anyone around which made it the perfect place to clear his head.

Regarding his marks, Hyunjin never really paid much attention to them, he always managed to pass with at least a 60 so he never had to worry. But knowing he was so close to failing made him anxious. 

He didn’t want to let down his father… The man had done so much for him.

Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes, listening as the birds in the trees sang their songs.

Hyunjin wished he could be a bird. 

Not having any real responsibilities, being able to fly away whenever things got tough… of course he’d never tell anyone that.

His phone buzzed in his pocket bringing him out of thought.

“What now…” he muttered looking down at the dimly lit screen.

Jeongin: Hey bro.  
Jeongin: Where'd you go?

Hyunjin frowned.

A whole year had passed and he was still pissed at the fact Jeongin was with Seungmin, of course not as much but whenever he’d see them laugh or hug each other, his heart broke just a bit.

Hyunjin: at the park.  
Hyunjin: Be there soon.

Jeongin: Ok  
Jeongin: Everything alright?

Hyunjin: Ya just went out for a smoke that’s all…

Jeongin: Oh ok.  
Jeongin: Come back soon, that Felix kid came by and is pissing me off big time.

Hyunjin: I swear to god that kids going to get it one day…

Jeongin: haha  
Jeongin: Let’s hope so.  
Jeongin: Cya soon.

He put away his phone and finished off the last of his cigarette before tossing it in the bin next to him.

“You shouldn’t smoke.”

Hyunjin jumped at the voice and looked over to see a kid around 5 or 6 by the bench.

“You lost or something?”

“My mommy says you shouldn’t smoke because it’s bad for you and it stinks.”

Hyunjin scoffed standing up. 

“Ya well your mommy had you so smoking can’t be all bad. Now scram kid.”

The took off running in the direction and Hyunjin ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Fuck…” So maybe that was uncalled for, he was just a little pissed off that’s all.

The raventt began walking back to school, his heart heavy and mind cloudy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been stressed about starting college.

"Fuck.”

Hyunjin tossed his headphones in frustration upon the desk below him.

He scowled at the red defeat sign that made its way across the computer screen. 

5 loses in a row… today really wasn’t his day.

*RING* 

*RING*

“What.” Hyunjin sighed out placing his phone to his ear.

“Well hello to you too.”

“Jeongin…”

He heard a chuckle from the other end. 

His heart skipped a beat, it shouldn’t have but it did.

“What’s up?” He asked leaning up against the desk.

“Just wondering if you want to go to the movies Friday night.” 

A smile slowly formed into his face. Him and Jeongin rarely hung out anymore. At least just the two them. 

He was always with Seungmin now.

“Sure.” “I got 2 free movie coupons so we can use them.”

“Ugh actually I’m taking Seungmin with me and Minho’s taking Jisung…”

Hyunjin’s smile faded. 

How silly of him to think he still had a chance…

“But um, why don’t you bring someone along too! You have all those girls that fancy you, plus I’ve noticed Chun-hwa has had her eye on you for a while now.” Jeongin must have sensed his uneasiness through the phone as he rambled in.

Hyunjin wasn’t listening though. 

His mind was elsewhere.

“So, you in?”

“Um… I don’t know.” He paused looking toward the window. “I might be busy, I’ll let you know Thursday or something.”

“Oh, ok then.” 

He could hear the sadness in Jeongin’s voice.

“Ok bye.”

He hung up before hearing the boy’s response. 

Hyunjin sighed placing his phone down and running his hands over his face. 

He knew Jeongin was still uneasy about what had gone on all those months ago. The poor kid probably still felt it was his fault. 

Hyunjin didn’t want to push him away, but seeing him so happy with Seungmin continuously took a toll on his heart. 

He needed to distance himself.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back into his chair and listened to the pitter-patter of the rain against his window.

***** 

Hyunjin breathed out the toxic smoke as two girls walked by causing them to scrunch their noses and scoff.

He was used to the side glances and scowls he got from smoking.

It was a nasty habit. One he had picked up on from his older brother.

Although it was the end of May, the weather still remained chilly each morning. Just cold enough that Hyunjin still sported his black Adidas sweatshirt. 

“Hyunjinnie!”

Hyunjin stopped in his tracks rolling his eyes.

“Chun-hwa.” He nodded toward her before continuing on, discreetly throwing away his half-burned cigarette. 

She continued to trail behind him.

“Hyujinnie…” 

“Please don’t call me that, we’re not friends.” The raventte spat at her.

“Maybe not friends but how knows maybe we can be more…”

Hyunjin stopped in his tracks facing her. 

There was no denying Chun-hwa was beautiful. She was slim with a good body and pretty face that all the girls were jealous of. 

Every boy and girl at some point had fallen head over heels for her. 

Hyunjin of course had not.

“Excuse me?” 

She laughed brushing a piece of hair behind her ears. 

Hyunjin noticed a few students that had gathered around including Chun-hwa’s group of friends, all giggling amongst themselves.

Hyunjin hated people staring, getting into his business. 

“I’m saying we should try going out.” 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

“And why do you think that?” 

“Well isn’t it obvious?” She stopped to look around at everyone, a smug look on her face. “I’m hot your hot and we would be perfect for each other… Hyunjinnie… I know you like me.”

Hyunjin scoffed in irritation.

“Like you?” He stepped forward raising his voice. “Why would I like someone like you? Because your ‘hot’ because your popular?” 

He laughed in mockery. 

“Chun-hwa I see the way you treat others, the way you bully those who you think deserve less then you.”

He leaned forward so that his face was only a few inches from hers. 

He could see her swallow and her eyes look away.

“Chun-hwa. I don’t care if you were the last person on this earth, I still wouldn’t date someone like you.”

She scowled at him and Hyunjin already knew what was coming.

*SMACK! *

‘Naturally.’ He thought.

“You’re a hypocrite Hwang!” “How dare you say I’m the bad guy when everyone here knows the fights and troubles you cause! I’m not the bully here Hyunjin- YOU ARE.” 

With that she took off running her friends following close behind. 

The crowd that had gathered left in whispers

Hyunjin stood looking down at the ground. 

She was right. He was the bad guy here.

Letting out a sigh he took a seat on the bench beside the school gates and lit another cigarette.

“Some show you put on.”

Just his luck.

“You lost kid?”

Felix let out a laugh and took a seat beside Hyunjin.

“You know you made such great points back there… made a few people angry.”

“She got what was coming to her.” “I don’t like bitches like that.”

“Well let’s be honest you don’t like ‘bitches’ period.”

A silence hung over them and Hyunjin took a drag of his cigarette.

“I’m really not in the mood kid…”

Felix scoffed. 

“Like I care.”

Hyunjin let out a heavy sigh. 

“You know…” Felix started. “You’re never going to get over Jeongin if you don’t even make the effort too.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Your right it isn’t, but Jeongin is also my friend now and I want to make my friend happy.”

Hyunjin let out a grunt. 

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well let’s be honest here… Jeongin still feels bad about your whole situation. Every time you push him away or scowl at him and Seungmin it’s clearly hurting him.” “All I’m saying is that you should stop being so selfish and get over it.”

Hyunjin clenched his jaw, anger boiling through him. 

Who the fuck did he think he was? What did he know?

“He’s never going to return your feelings anyway.”

Hyunjin saw red as he lunged at Felix striking him down to the ground.

One punch after the other he couldn’t stop himself. 

Ears ringing and heart racing with adrenaline he didn’t know how many times he had punched the boy under him before a teacher pulled him back.

The ringing in his ears continued as his vision went fuzzy. 

He saw the faded blonde mop of hair, blood surrounding it.

Breaking away from the teachers grasp he took off, stumbling away in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry its not my best work...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look who's back.

Hyunjin’s P.O.V. 

“Hey there…”

Hyunjin was drunk.

Not drunk, drunk.

Just drunk.

He barely acknowledged the dark-haired woman who brushed his arm and looked at him seductively. 

“What’s a Handsome man like you are doing all by yourself.”

It wasn’t a question. More of a suggestion.

He looked down at her meeting her eyes or what he could see of them in the dimly lit club. 

She was definitely older. Maybe early 20’s.

“Let’s go somewhere more private.” She whispered leading him toward the exit. 

Hyunjin didn’t protest.

He wasn’t in the mood to and if this would get mind off things then so be it...

****

Hyunjin’s P.O.V.

The morning was cold and the sun had barely begun to rise when Hyunjin made his way down the empty city streets.

He lit a cigarette taking his time.

He felt like shit.

But what was new.

His phone rang. 

Jeongin.

He wasn’t going to answer it but he remembered what Felix has said. Fuck was he really letting the blonde-haired bitch get to him?

“Hi.”

“Hyunjin!” “Why the fuck haven’t you been answering our calls?”

Hyunjin let out a sigh.

“I don’t know. I was angry. What do you think?”

He heard Jeongin sigh over the phone.

“You have to stop getting in trouble Hyunjin. Your already on thin ice with your marks and previous incidents.” “How do u expect to graduate at this rate?”

Hyunjin frowned dropping and leaning against the building to his left.

“Look… I don’t know why you’ve been distant lately… but I want you to know if somethings wrong- at home or something I’m here for you.”

There was a long pause. 

Shit what was he supposed to say to that?

“Ok?”

He closed his eyes holding back the tears that wanted to make their way out.

“Ya.” 

“Will you be at school today?” 

“I don’t know…”

“Ok. Just text me ok? I care about you… Minho does too…”

“Ughf too much love I’m hanging up.”

He heard Jeongin laugh before pressing the end button.

He let out a sigh before continuing on his way.

*****

Hyunjin’s father greeted him at the door, a disappointed look on his face.

The dark-haired boy felt a little bad… his dad didn’t deserve a son like him.

“I’m sorry.”

“The school phoned me, said you beat up a kid.”

“I’m sorry.” He repeated looking down at the ground.

“You’ll return to school tomorrow with a full apology letter to this boy.”

“Ok.” 

There was silence. 

Hyunjin took it as his sign to leave, he began to climb the stairs to the 2nd floor. 

“Sorry dad.” He mumbled.

“Don’t say sorry to me say sorry to yourself Hyunjin, it’s your life your messing up.” 

With the front door slammed shut and he was left alone to think about his actions.

He frowned taking his father’s words to heart.

*****

“Minho got a fucking tattoo!”

“Wait what.”

Hyunjin was awoken sometime around 9am by a very loud Jeongin.

“Ya I know! We just got to school and he shows up with it!”

“Geez… I never really pegged him as the tattoo type.” He paused. “Um he knows a tattoo is permanent, right?” 

“Yes, I’m not a complete dumbass ok?” 

Jeongin and Hyunjin laughed.

“You coming to school today?”

“Nah… I come back Monday after my suspension is up.” “On another note, what studio did you go to Minho?”

Jeongin let out a gasp. 

“Hyunjin are you getting one?”

“I don’t know.” He paused, was he? “Maybe…”

The boy on the other end let out a sarcastic gasp.

“Can you show me the place or not?”

Minho could be heard letting out a sigh. 

“Ya sure, want to meet after school then?”

Hyunjin nodded to himself. 

“Yes.”

“Ok I’ll text you an address, don’t chicken out now.”

Hyunjin rolled his eye’s hanging up the phone.

*****

“This the place?”

Hyunjin looked the rather sketchy looking building up and down. 

In a tight dark alley way, the place looked like something out of a horror movie, not to mention the sun had begun to set.

“Why u scared?” Miho laughed out. “Look just go inside.”

Hyunjin shook his head looking over at Jeongin for some type of reassurance to tell him otherwise, the boy only shrugged his shoulders.

“Right.”

He walked down the steps pushing open the dimly lit doorway and into a surprisingly aesthetic room.

Neon Signs and the smell of ink greeted him. 

“Huh…” 

“What?” Minho laughed out.

“Not how you imagine a jank looking Tattoo parlor to be.”

The Brunette wrapped an arm around him leading him toward a front desk littered with paper’s.

“Hwang Hyunjin meet Ceo Changbin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been like 5 month's sorry, College and life has taken over... also I got a boyfriend who would have thought me of all peep's would get a man's ahaaa well I mean I've had them before but never for more then 3 months heh.
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s shorter... been a bit under motivated... 
> 
> :(

Changbin’s P.O.V.

The familiar ring of Changbin’s phone rang throughout the dark room. 

His tired figure stirred on the mattress below him. He let out a groan sitting up and running his hands through his hair. 

“Fuck.”

Letting out a heavy sigh he reached over to turn off his phone's alarm and lay back down in bed. 

Sometimes it would be like that. 

Sometimes Seo Changbin would wake up and not want to be awake. 

Sometimes, particularly on days like these, Seo Changbin would rather not be alive.

Stumbling out of bed he tripped over an empty pizza box, one of the many empty food containers, that littered the studio floor.

“Fuck me.” He groaned out kicking the box away in anger.

He sat down at his desk opening his laptop, the only source of light in his dark room. 

2:30pm 

Had he really slept that long? 

Thankfully he had no appointments booked for the morning. Although there was 2 for later that evening. 

Closing it again he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

On went the light and so did the shower as the still half asleep boy let the warm water run over his back. 

*****

Half an hour later and a monster downed he made his way to the front of the shop flicking on the neon ‘Open’ sign. 

Not a minute later the familiar ring of the shop door opening and the sound of a group of boys filled his ears. 

He peered over the top of the desk were he was in the middle of setting things up.

Minho.

He stood up with a sigh. 

“Hwang Hyunjin, meet Seo Changbin” 

The tall boy nodded in Changbin’s direction before looking around the shop. 

Changbin narrowed his eyes slightly. 

Changbin liked to think he had a talent for judging someone’s character and Hwang Hyunjin… Well this boy right here was trouble.

He took a few seconds in silence to eye up the lanky dark haired boy. 

“So what can I do for you boys today?” He finally spoke, turning his attention back to Minho.

“Well our boy hyunjin here is looking to get himself a tattoo.” 

“Is he over 18?”

Hyunjin let out a sigh.

“Yes” 

“ID”

The boy scoffed.

“You can’t be serious.”

Changbin held out his hand a stern gaze on his face.

He knew the boy was 18. 

He just felt like bothering him.

Reluctantly the boy took out his wallet and showed the shorter man his ID.

‘Hwang Hyunjin born March 20th 2001’

“Ok.” He handed back the ID card. “Follow me.”

He went around back taking out a waver and passing it to him.

“Sign this, when ur done come to the back room we’ll get u set up.” “Do u have something in mind?”

The taller boy fumbled in this pocket pulling out a crumpled print out of a snake.

“Right.” 

Turning away Changbin walked toward the back shaking his head at the crumpled paper.

*****

“If you want me to stop at all just say so and try not to move too much.”

The boy only nodded.

Changbin rubbed the area below his collarbone with alcohol before lowering the tattoo gun to the boy's skin.

“You ready?”

“Yes.”

The low pitched buzz of the gun filled the quite room. 

Changbin could feel the boy flinch slightly as the needle touched his skin but not much after that. 

He should have put on music before he started.

He could feel the warmth of the boy's chest under his hand that held him down. 

He wiped away excess ink and began to him letting his voice rise over the sound of the gun.

“You’ve got a nice voice.”

“Thanks.”

“You should’ve been a singer.”

Changbin chuckled. 

“Kid I should have been a great many things but shit happens.”

“Right.”

The talking stopped after that and Changbin continued to hum.

Hyunjin’s P.O.V.

Hyunjin was fucked.

From the moment he first laid eyes on the dark haired man, he knew he was fucked. 

He tried to play things cool but even the so called ‘player’ Hyunjin was getting nervous. 

His heart race was speeding up rapidly and when the man pressed his hand against his chest he nearly lost it, the sharp pain of the needle bringing him back to earth.

‘My gosh Seo Changbin…’ he thought to himself looking down at the man whose face was covered by a mop of messy brown hair and a mask.

He had only ever felt this way when he was around Jeongin.

‘Crap.’ The boy thought. ‘Just as I was getting over him yet another one came to break my heart.’

The tattooist began to hum a familiar melody causing a mass of butterflies to erupt in the boys tummy.

“You’ve got a nice voice.”

“Thank’s”

“You should have been a singer.” 

The man chuckled. 

“Kid I should have been a great many things but shit happens.” 

Hyunjin could sense a sadness in the man's voice but didn’t question things any further. 

They returned to silence, the familiar hum of his voice filling the air once more.

***** 

“I love it, thank you.”

Hyunjin smiled down at the man who was already putting away his things.

“It’s what I do best, kid.”

“How much do I owe you?” He asked, still looking at the fresh inking in the mirror.

“Us usually I charge a down payment plus every 30 minutes after that… but cause your friends with Minho I’ll only charge you for your minutes.”

He punched in some numbers on the register.

“150$” 

Without even a second thought at the rather high price Hyunjin pulled out his gold card and swiped it through the machine. 

He entered in a 30$ tip just for good measure.

“Thanks again, I really love it.”

“Your welcome.”

He smiled at the man only to get a nod in return. 

With that he turned away slowly rounding up the other boys. 

He took one last glance at the man from over his shoulder before opening the door.

‘Well shit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally turned 19. Spent my birthday with the absolute worst hangover of my life. 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed it!!!
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who updated.

Hyunjin’s P.O.V.

Hyunjin kept silent most of the way home. While his friends talked loudly on the train car disturbing an elderly couple, Hyunjin was lost in his thoughts.

Changbin. 

The mysterious, disgruntled and handsome Seo Changbin. 

Hyunjin couldn’t be sure what it was the made him so curious about the older man, but he did know he wanted to know more about him.

He was so lost in thought over the older man that he realized for a couple minutes he hadn’t thought once about Jeongin.

“You good?”

Never mind. 

He turned to face the brown-haired boy to the right of him.

Those perfect lips and deep warm eyes never failed to make his heart skip a beat… even after all this time.

Nodding he turned his attention back to the window. A few raindrops hit the side of the train’s windows and a sudden mass of dark clouds flooded the sky.

“Looks like it’ll rain.” Jeongin sighed out. “Do you want me to call my driver to get u home?”

Hyunjin was about to decline but honestly, he didn’t fancy walking in the rain half a kilometer. Nor did he intend to call his own driver.

“Ya… that be great.” 

He smiled ever so faintly toward the boy.

Jeongin smiles back pulling out his phone.

He turned his attention back to the window this time his thoughts on something more pressing then boys and tattoo shops.

School.

Changbin’s P.O.V.

“Your late.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, tossing his coat upon an expensive looking leather couch. 

“How can I be late when I own the place?”

A mob of frizzy bleached hair could be seen over a large chair surrounded by different music setups.

“Tsk tsk, you mean the place I also own 50% of and run more than half the time?”

Changbin chuckled. 

“Ya that one.”

Chan was Changbin’s right hand man. His most trusted friend and Changbin did not toss the word ‘friend’ around often.

“What have you got for me today?” He sat down on the leather couch with a plop.

Chan was there for Changbin when things got tough… when Changbin had bigger problems to worry about then showing up late for things.

“For you my lazy friend, I’ve got a new song in the making.” 

“Nice.” “You think it’ll be ready before tomorrow night?” 

Chan nodded. 

“Most likely.”

Silence filled the room. 

“How have you been?”

“Fine.”

Chan rolled his eyes dragging his feet on the ground to pull his chair closer to the sprawled-out boy.

“Changbin be serious, you show up late every weekend, you’re a mess and you’ve barely finished more than one song in the last month.” 

“So?”

“So, this isn’t like you!” 

Changbin groaned. 

“Can we not do this right now? The clubs opening in an hour.” 

Chan threw his hands in the air. “Fine, we’ll continue this later though.”

Changbin rolled his eyes in reply leaning back.

Chan was like the big brother he never had. He trusted him but… he wasn’t in the mood to talk about what was troubling him. 

*****

Midnight was fast approaching as Changbin and his coworkers got the place ready for opening. 

“Did u get those lights fixed Mingyu?”

A flashy dressed college student nodded back headphones snug on his head.

“Cool, let's do this.”

Changbin made his way to the upper level of the club and sat down at his usual table. 

He could go for some sleep right about now. 

No more than an hour later there was barely enough space to walk through the crowds. Changbin found himself dosing off even too the loud music which he and Chan had helped compose. 

The man made his way to the lower level pushing through a sweaty crowd and over to the bar.

“What can I get for you Seo?” 

“Gin and Tonic ease up on the ice.” 

Nodding in reply the bartender got to work. 

“Rough day?”

Changbin shrugged his shoulders. “Not a rough day but more a long one.”

The Bartender, Woojin, slid him the drink.

“I’m here to talk if you need.”

Changbin simply nodded and stalked back to the top level. 

Yes, something was indeed bothering him. 

The loneliness he had tried so hard to push away had begun to creep back.

Isolation will do that to a person. Even with the 3 friends he had there was a hole in his heart Changbin had been trying to replace for the last 5 years.

A hole that perhaps a friend couldn’t fill.

Hyunjin’s P.O.V.

“I can’t believe you dragged me out to go clubbing.”

Minho rolled his eyes as they walked down the busy alley way to a club. 

“You used to love clubbing… plus now that Jeongin had become a sweetie I need a more permanent clubbing buddy.”

“Why don’t you take Jisung?” 

“Cause Jisung is too innocent and I don’t want any men feeling him up.”

Hyunjin groaned.

“Fuck you.”

“Love you too.”

They stopped outside a brightly lit club; music could be heard even from out here as they joined the line of people that had gathered up. 

“I’m not staying long ok?”

Minho waved him off looking ahead at the front of the club.

“Ugh this is gonna take forever to get it.” “Hang on.”

He stepped out of the line and Hyunjin wondered what exactly the boy had up his sleeve. 

“Let’s go.”

He hung up his phone and walked past the crowd of people.

“What did you do?”

“Minho!”

A group of girls, that clearly had more than a few drinks, met him at the front door. The bodyguard stopped the two boys to check their ID’s but not before Minho slipped him a crisp bill or two. 

They walked in following behind the girls.

“Explain?”

Minho chuckled. 

“I wasn’t always gay for one boy Hyunjin dear.”

A tall blonde girl who led the group grabbed at Minho pulling him into the crowd. Hyunjin tried to follow but got lost amidst the dancing bodies.

“Fuck…” He muttered stalking off in the other direction to find the bar.

He pressed himself close to the brightly lit table. 

“What can I get you?”

“I’ll have 2 shots of Vodka.”

The man serving nodded and poured him two shots worth of the disgusting liquid.   
Hyunjin hated straight up shots but what else was he supposed to do on a Saturday night, he would probably end up following some bimbo home as per usual. Putting back the drinks one by one he cringed clenching his jaw. 

“Hey there!”

He could already feel the alcohol hitting, he should have eaten before.

“Hi.”

“Your new.”

“Ya.”

He looked up the girl in front of him. Black hair, Good body and a partier. 

“My friends want to know if you’ll join us at our table!” She was dancing still as she pointed to the top level of the club where 4 girls waved down at them. 

Hyunjin looked over his shoulder for any sign of Minho but alas the boy was nowhere to be found.

“Sure, why not.”

She grabbed his and tugged him up the stairs to her friends.

“I’m Scarlet!” She yelled over the crowd as they sat down. “That’s May, June, SooYoung and Emma!”

The 4 other girls waved at him giving him flirty eyes.

Smiling he picked up the bottle of champagne that sat in the ice bucket by them.

“The names Hyunjin and it’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Scarlet ran her hand over his leg as the other girls carried on chatting. 

“What say later you and I get up to something more… fun.” She reached down cupping his crotch area.

He didn’t feel anything. 

At least not like he should.  
“Sure.” He replied faking a smile and taking a swing of the champagne. “I’m just going to use the bathroom, Ladies… Il be right back.”

He winked and they all squealed.

He rolled his eyes once he stood up and turned to look for the bathroom, or possibly the exit whatever got him out of this situation. 

The alcohol was a; ready hitting him as he pushed his way toward the bathroom.

“Watch was you’re going.”

Hyunjin accidentally bumped shoulders with a significantly smaller man. 

“Uh Sorry bro.” He mumbled out and turned to leave.

The man reached out and tugged him by his sleeve.

“Hey kid… don’t I know you?”

Hyunjin looked down at the man and immediately turned away.

Shit. It was Changbin.

“Uh…”

“Wait a second, I gave you a tattoo last weekend.”

“I- I dotn know what you’re talking about.” 

Changbin scoffed.

“Kid you’re going to get me into a lot of trouble. I can’t be having minors in my club and don’t say your 19 cause we both know you aren’t.”

Hyunjin whipped his head around.

‘His club?’

“This- This is your club?”

“Well its 50 percent mine and this is me kicking you out, so I don’t get fined now scram before I call security.”  
“Wait-”

“I said scram kid!”

The man shoved him toward the exit. 

“Did you come with anyone?”

Not wanting to get in more trouble Hyunjin shook his head.

“Good then leave please… come back when you're legal.”

With that Hyunjin was pushed out the back exit, still tipsy.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sometimes feels... meaningless.
> 
> Cya soon,
> 
> -Y.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyunjin's P.O.V.

Hyunjin awoke one a dark room with a pounding headache and the ever so familiar feeling of nausea he would get after drinking a little too much.

He sat up a little too quickly and groaned as his vision clouded over.

Taking in his surroundings lit only by a dim set of strip LED lights he realized one thing.

This was not his room.

"Oh your up, good, time to leave."

Hyunjin frowned as the man yelling who had just walked in caused his head to throb even more.

"Where am I?"

The figure came closer and Hyunjin immediately recognized the black hair and permanent bitch face.

"Oh hello..." He mumbled out.

The man sat on the bed handing him a glass of water and 2 Advil's.

"Drink this and leave, you've already gone and caused me enough trouble kid."

Hyunjin took the cup graciously and downed it, putting back the 2 Advil's in the process.

"Thank you."

"I should have reported you to the cops, do you know how much trouble I could have gotten into if you and your dumb friends had passed out and the ambulance came?" "I could have had my club suspended... all you kids think about is yourselves."

Hyunjin being the person he was usually would have said some snide remark back but instead he hung his head low.

What was this feeling? Guilt?

"I'm sorry Changbin."

The older man scoffed, taking the glass and putting it on the table next to him.

"Whatever, just don't do it again."

He stood up opening the blinds to reveal the bright light.

"You should get home I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Ugh there in China but yes sure."

He stood up wobbling a bit and reached over to get his phone and jacket.

"Sorry again I really didn't even want to go but my friend Minho dragged me out and I know it makes me sound like a total asshat but I have a reputation to uphold and I don't know..."

Why was he telling the man all this? He barely knew him.

Changbin just stared at him from the window.

Hyunjin couldn't read his expression.

Not wanting to cause any more problems he opened the door and put on his shoes.

"Sorry again."

"Wait." "You want to eat something before you go?"

Hyunjin's eyes widened. Wasn't he just cursing him out earlier?

"Just don't want you passing out again."

Hyunjin scoffed laughing a little.

"Ok."

Changbin's P.O.V.

The warm sun comforted Changbin as he sat back in the small cafe chair. He'd been locked away in his room or the club for so long he had almost forgotten what the sun felt like.

He kept his eyes closed, a small smile on his face.

The smell of smoke filled his nose bringing him out of his moment.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Across from him Hyunjin had lit a cigarette and was blowing out wisps of heavy smoke.

"What?"

"How stupid can you be kid." He scoffed taking a sip of his coffee. "Not only do you sneak into clubs but you also smoke?"

"I'm not stupid." The boy snapped back. "I always know what I'm getting into."

"Tell me Hyunjin, do you care about your friends? Your parents?"

Hyunjin shrugged.

"If so then reconsider your smoking habit. There are other ways to destress yourself without killing oneself in the process."

Putting out the cigarette Hyunjin sighed.

"Why do you think it's stress?"

Changbin took another sip of coffee.

"Because I was in your place once..."

Just then the server placed down their orders.

"One Waffle with extra whip cream and a bran muffin with butter."

"Thanks Yuna."

Yuna smiles nodding her head before turning away.

"A bran muffin? How boring can you be?"

Changbin picked at his muffin watching the taller boy across from him stuff his mouth with whip cream and waffles.

"I don't know, I don't like sweet things all that much. Besides, it's a lot healthier than what you're eating."

"Fast metabolism." Hyunjin mumbled out.

"Well some of us aren't so lucky."

He continued to watch the boy eat holding back a smile as some whip cream made its place on his cheek.

"So Changbin, how old are you?"

"23."

The younger boy choked on his food, almost spitting it on Changbin who raised his brow.

"Why are you so shocked?"

"I- I don't know I just thought you'd be younger."

"Ha guess some of us are just born with everlasting youth."

Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... Old man."

Changbin took his time to study the boy in front of him.

What could have led him to become this way? What troubles did this dark haired mess carry?

He took another sip of his coffee.

Usually he didn't take kindly to people he hadn't known for years, but this boy reminded Changbin of his old self.

"Why'd you become a tattoo artist?"

Changbin sighed.

"I don't know... I like to draw I guess."

"That's all?"

Changbin shrugged. "I guess so." "I started working with a man a couple years ago, when he retired I took over."

"Huh."

There was a pause between the two.

"Well you should probably head back. I don't want your rich mommy and daddy coming for my head."

Changbin stood up placing a 20 on the table.

"Ouch." Hyunjin scoffed.

Changbin fixed his binnie nodding down at the boy.

"Nice chatting with you kid... but don't ever let me catch you in my club until you're 19."

The boy simply rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Whatever."

Changbin shook his head smiling just a bit.

"Later kid."

With that he turned away and walked back toward his small shop.

Hwang Hyunjin.

Why did that name sound so familiar?

He shook off his thought turning back once more to see the boy on his phone.

He let out a sigh. 'That kids going to be trouble'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Safe guys and see you soon!
> 
> -Y.C.


	7. Chapter 7:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, sorry I know it takes forever for me to put an update out but sometimes I forget or I'm just not feeling great... Next month I'm dropping a good 1000$ on a tattoo so now I'm broke!!! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!!!

Hyunjin's P.O.V.

"Well well, look who's back."

Hyunjin narrowed his eyes at Felix who's locker was so conveniently placed close to his. 

Rather then starting another fight Hyunjin chose to ignore the small annoying boy.

"Hyunjin, Hey!" 

Jeongin jogged up time him a big smile on his face. Huh that was odd, Hyunjin's heart should have skipped a beat. 

"I couldn't get ahold of you all weekend."

"Ah ya..." He closed his locker and swung his bag over his shoulder. "My phone was dead."

Jeongin snorted. 

"The whole weekend?"

"Ughhh ya."

Jeongin shook his head, putting an arm around the taller boy. 

"Sure kid sure."

As Hyunjin walked alongside the smaller boy, he realized that his heart didn't speed up like it did in the weeks past. Could this be him getting over it? 

"Are you listening?"

"Huh what?"

Jeongin's sighed. 

"I was saying, we have an assignment due Thursday... it's worth 20% of our final grade so please tell me you've started it."

Hyunjin winced. He knew he needed to pass. 

Getting stuck in this place for another year was the last thing he wanted and as much as he hated doing work, he knew it had to be done.

"Um no... but I'll look over the outline tonight."

Jeongin frowned.

"What?"

"Do you promise you will?"

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, stopping at the entrance of their period 1 class. 

"Yes... I pinky fucking swear."

Changbin's P.O.V.

Changbin has been busy all day with smaller bookings one after the other. 

When he finally had his break before the next session, he checked his phone to see a familiar number pop up.

1 800 0000:

Hey. I need your help.

Changbin: 

What?

I'm busy.

It was Felix. Lee Felix the cocky know it all Aussie boy... 

Changbin groaned when the boy responded. 

Felix: 

There's this kid...

Changbin: 

Lemme guess

You're madly in love with him and want him as yours? 

Felix: 

No. 

I'm saved for you dARliNG

Changbin: 

Fuck off kid and get to the point

Felix: 

Basically this guy who's an absolute nutcase decided to beat me up for no reason.

And all he got was weekend suspension.

I want justice!

Changbin: 

Don't get me involved in your petty highschool drama kid.

I told you already... Whatever we had is over, I don't care about your problems anymore.

Felix: 

Please Seo... I won't ever bother you again. 

:(

Changbin: 

Fine... 

What do you plan on doing? 

Hyunjin’s P.O.V.

The dark haired boy jolted awake as the final bell rang. 

"Fuck..." he mumbled putting away his stuff. 

"Hyunjin?"

"What?" 

His teacher stood in front of him holding a stack of papers, an irritated look on his face. 

"Your assignment."

Fuck...

"Um, you see..."

"Don't try to make an excuse, it just makes your situation look worse." He sighed. "Tomorrow, on my desk, 2:00pm. If it's not there I'm counting it as a fail." 

Hyunjin groaned.

"Are we clear? I don't want to be chasing you about for assignments but if you don't want to take this seriously let me tell you your 10 marks away from not passing this semester at all." 

He walked back up to his desk. 

"Goodbye."

Hyunjin stood up. It was as if yet another weight had been placed on his shoulders as he dragged his feet toward the door.

***** 

Hyunjin rushed out the back door of the school so as to not be seen by his friends who would either drag him to a party or nag him, in Jeongin's case, about his marks. He took out his face mask and pulled up his hood. 

Passing by the hedge he got the unsettling feeling he was being watched and looked over his shoulder narrowing his eyes.

No one. 

Dark rain clouds covered the sun so it was a little chilly even for late spring.

Shivering he continued on his walk home. 

The unsettling feeling stayed and the moment Hyunjin was off school property he felt a hand swing him around and was punched square in the jaw.

'What the fuck?!?'

Hyunjin went into panic mode and covered his face as multiple people pulled him down, kicking and punching his body. 

Hyunjin cried in pain as someone's foot hit him a particularly nasty just above his waist. 

Knowing it wasn't going to be possible to fight back he curled up into a ball and screamed. 

"Fuck Hyunjin!"

He heard his friends voices and some yelling as the attackers took off in the other direction. 

Hyunjin let out a breath shakily, a sharp pain immediately under his ribs immediately making him cry out.

"Oh my gosh Hyunjin are you ok?" He looked from under his arms to see Seungmin. 

"Obviously fucking not."

He tried standing up but fell back down. 

"Fuck..." clutching his side he saw Minho and Jeongin come from around the corner. 

"They got away... fuckers had a car."

"He can't stand up." Seungmin called over to Jeongin and Minho who took helped the wounded boy up.

"Do you know who it could be?"

"You think I got a fucking look at them? Those fuckers came out of nowhere." He let out a pained gasp of air. "And no one I know is stupid enough to mess with me."

Jeongin shook his head.

Seungmin took out his phone and called up Jeongin's driver.

Changbin's P.O.V.

He pressed his foot on the gas letting the car go full speed down the freeway. 

"Bruh slow down there not gonna catch up."

"FUCK." He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel making the others in the car jump. 

"What's your fucking probelm?"

Changbin kept silent. 

He messed up big time. Fucking Felix always getting him into trouble now this? 

He dropped the others off before calling up the blonds number. 

"Hey Binnie, everything go ohk-"

"YOU FUCKING RETARD DID YOU FORGET TO MENTION THAT IT WAS HYUJIN I WAS GOING TO BEAT UP?"

Felix let out a sigh on the other line.

"Well I didn't think you'd know the idiot geez." 

"Fuck you felix I'm so sick of your shit don't fucking contact me again or you'll be the one I knock out."

He hung up even more angry then he was before and took back off along the road. 

'Just fucking great.’

-Y.C.

**Author's Note:**

> Cya next time!


End file.
